


Incommodum

by draconianApathy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Rebellion, just an implication of it, might be spoilers if you haven't heard til ep 73, mild violence, there's no graphic description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconianApathy/pseuds/draconianApathy
Summary: One, single and almost imperceptible moment that was soon to be replaced by sorrow.There was no point in being happy if it was a instant that flew by and that you never had the chance of meeting anymore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Incommodum

**Author's Note:**

> How dare I come back in the same week breaking you guys hearts yet again? I hope you enjoy this, it is very short, but I felt like writing it the moment I listened to episode 73  
And as always, thank you to everyone who will comment, leave kudos and bookmarks!

_« You win, Kevin. »_

Those words echoed in his mind and rumbled along with the complete and turbulent chaos Desert Bluffs was creating on their rising against the evildoing of Strexcorp.

They were going to obtain their town back in a matter of a single _decisive battle._

Kevin had never felt more confidence than on that day. 

A proud smile adorned his face as he led the citizens into the rebellion, along with the highest powers and the most dedicated people. 

He hadn’t told anyone about his conversation with Cecil. But he did use the affirmation of their victory to fuel his excitement. 

Feeling that kind of happiness was rare. 

But it was good, for once. 

For … once.

One, single and almost imperceptible moment that was soon to be replaced by sorrow.

There was no point in being happy if it was a instant that flew by and that you never had the chance of meeting anymore.

The liberation of Desert Bluffs was at his fingertips. Just one more, tiny step forward, and …

And Kevin felt a pair of arms tug at his own and pull him backwards. 

And Kevin felt hits on his body he wasn’t sure if they were going to recover at all. 

And Kevin stopped feeling because he decided it would have hurt less.

Except that it didn’t work.

« We will make you smile again. » he heard what sounded like an inhuman voice say through his muffled hearing. « Forever, if you will. »

He didn’t want to comply, but he also didn’t realize he had no choice.

And so, they changed him. Everything fell backwards.

When his life was about to end, to start another one that wasn’t his, the words came back ringing in his head.

_« Everything goes right. »_

There was space for a sole thought before Kevin blacked out altogether.

_What a liar._


End file.
